memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hijacking
A hijacking was a terrorist act in which an armed group forcibly seized control of an unsuspecting vessel. Spacejacked was a less common variant of this word and referred to the hijacking of a spacecraft. Sometime before 2364, at an unspecified time, the was spacejacked. The location of this illegal seizure was labeled on a star chart. ( ) In 2153, during its search for the Xindi weapon, was hijacked by Triannon fundamentalists who wished to use the ship's advanced weaponry to end the religious war which had already devastated their homeworld. ( ) In 2266, Khan Noonien Singh, along with his augment followers from the , attempted to hijack the to find a Federation colony in which to conquer. After their failure and subsequent exile to Ceti Alpha V, they later successfully hijacked the in 2285. ( , ) In 2267, the Enterprise was again hijacked, this time from an extra-galactic invasion force of Kelvans from the Andromeda Galaxy. They intended to return to their home galaxy with the Enterprise to inform the Kelvan Empire that the Milky Way Galaxy could be conquered by them. They were subsequently convinced by James T. Kirk that they could colonize in the Milky Way Galaxy, rather than conquer, and elected to remain to start their own colony. Control of the Enterprise was soon returned to Kirk by their leader, Rojan. ( ) In 2268, while surrounded by three Romulan D7 vessels, Kirk and First Officer Spock both correctly speculated that the Romulans would make an attempt to seize control of the Enterprise after the ship had violated the Romulan Neutral Zone and entered Romulan space. Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott threatened to destroy the Enterprise if the Romulans made any attempt to hijack the ship. ( ) In 2285, a Klingon boarding party, lead by Torg, attempted to hijack the Enterprise, under the orders of Lord Kruge. However, the starship had been surreptitiously set for auto-destruct by Admiral Kirk prior to him and his bridge crew abandoning the ship. The resulting explosion destroyed the Enterprise, along with the boarding party, preventing it from falling into enemy hands. Kirk and his crew later hijacked Kruge's Bird-of-Prey and used it to return Spock's body to Mount Seleya on Vulcan. ( ) In 2286, Sybok and the Galactic Army of Light successfully hijacked the and used it to breach the Great Barrier to find the planet Sha Ka Ree, where Sybok believed he would find God. After breaching the barrier, Sybok returned command of the Enterprise back to Captain Kirk, believing that Kirk wouldn't pass up the chance to explore the planet. ( ) In 2364, the Bynars tricked the crew of the into an emergency evacuation while docked at Starbase 74 by faking a collapse of the anti-matter containment system. With the crew off the ship, the Bynars took the Enterprise to their homeworld, Bynaus, where they used the main computer to store the information from the main computer on their world to prevent it from being damaged from an electromagnetic pulse from a nearby supernova. Thanks to the efforts of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T. Riker, the Bynars' plan worked, their world was saved, they returned control of the Enterprise to Picard and returned to Starbase 74 to face a hearing for their actions. ( ) In 2368, Ux-Mal criminals possessed the bodies of Counselor Deanna Troi, Lieutenant Commander Data and Chief Miles O'Brien, who attempted to take control of the Enterprise-D. When Commander Riker locked out the bridge control functions, they attempted to make their way to main engineering to seize control of the vessel from there. However, Riker re-enabled the bridge controls before they could carry out their plan. ( ) In 2371, Thomas Riker and the Maquis hijacked the . ( ) In 2372, the Kazon-Nistrim hijacked the . ( ) In 2374, the Tal Shiar hijacked the . ( ) External link * Category:Crimes